Thank You
by jimin-senpai
Summary: Jungkook berterima kasih kepada Taehyung atas segala penderitaan yang telah ia terima. [bts/bangtan boys: taekook]


**Thank You**

Seoul, 2 Januari 2006.

Jungkook tatapi sepasang pintu mahogani yang ada di hadapannya. Sudah pukul dua pagi, penghuni rumah itu mungkin sedang tidur. Atau mungkin juga sedang menonton siaran ulang film-film komedi. Jungkook mendekat satu langkah ke pintu, mendengar suara televisi menyala yang berasal dari rumah tersebut.

"_You are, and always have been, my dream."_ Menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan di dalam rumah. Kalimat itu adalah salah satu _line_ dari film yang paling Jungkook sukai, '_The Notebook_'. Mungkin ada sekitar tujuh hingga sembilan kali Jungkook telah memutar ulang dvd film ini. Beberapa kali pertama karena ia sedang merasa bosan, sisanya karena ia memang menyukai filmnya. Namun yang paling diingatnya adalah pada kali terakhir, ketika ia menontonnya dengan sang kekasih—yang tertidur pada pertengahan cerita dan menerima sebuah panggilan dari salah satu kontaknya yang dinamai '_My Dear_'.

"_Bukan siapa-siapa." _Jungkook ingat sebuah dusta terucap di hari itu, oleh kekasihnya, oleh _Kim Taehyung._

Jungkook tidak terkejut ketika ia membuka pintu di hadapannya dan menemukan bahwa pintu tersebut dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah itu, berjalan tanpa semangat menuju sumber kebisingan televisi di ruang tengah dan menghentikan film yang sedang berlangsung dengan mencabut beberapa kabel listrik yang menjadi sumber dayanya.

Kemudian ia pandangi seorang figur pria yang sedang terbaring nyaman di atas sofa yang menghadap televisi. Figur tersebut meringkuk dengan mata terpejam, dadanya naik-turun teratur. Ia sedang tertidur. Sudah Jungkook duga, Taehyung tidak bisa terjaga sampai lebih dari jam satu malam.

Sehelai selimut tipis yang tergulung di ujung kaki figur itu, kaki Taehyung—Jungkook gunakan untuk membalut tubuh kekasihnya yang terasa agak dingin. Ia biarkan selimbut tersebut menutupi Taehyung dari ujung kaki hingga bahu secara perlahan agar tidurnya tak terganggu.

"Kau sudah pulang." Sebuah suara parau menyambut telinga Jungkook, membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia pun kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung yang kini telah membuka kedua matanya. Mereka saling berpandangan.

Mendengar Taehyung berbicara, Jungkook hanya memaksakan sebuah senyum dan berkata, "Ya, aku kembali."Lalu mereka pun membisu. Suara detak jarum jam dinding menggelitiki telinga mereka. Membuat Taehyung merasa gatal ingin bangkit untuk duduk dan menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Katanya terdengar tulus. Jungkook membalas pelukan kekasihnya, ia ikut duduk bersama Taehyung di atas sofa empuk itu.

Jungkook tertawa renyah sambil membelai lembut punggung Taehyung, menjawab, "Kita hanya tidak bertemu dua hari dan kau sudah merindukanku."

"Aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh darimu." _Dusta. _

"Begitukah?" Gumam Jungkook tidak jelas yang masih dapat didengar Taehyung. Mereka saling mempererat rangkulan. Momen-momen seperti inilah yang akan selalu Jungkook rindukan. Ia sungguh menyukai hal-hal indah di dunia ini; menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung salah satunya.

Keromantisan itu tak bertahan lama. Jungkook mengakhirinya dengan melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat Taehyung. Ia memberikan sebuah senyum sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan sang kekasih untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Kamar." Sahutnya sambil masih menaiki anak tangga yang menuntunnya menuju lantai di mana kamarnya—lebih tepatnya kamar dirinya dengan Taehyung—berada.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat membuntuti Jungkook. Tanpa disadari Taehyung kini sudah berada di sisi Jungkook, ia merangkul kekasihnya dari samping; membantunya berjalan seimbang.

"Kau mabuk?"

"Tidak." Kali ini Jungkook yang berdusta, dan ia tidak merasa bersalah. Lagipula Taehyung juga tidak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut dan memilih menuntun Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi mereka. Secara hati-hati ia mendudukkan tubuh kekasihnya di atas ranjang, lalu berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook terlihat lelah. Kantung mata yang membesar dan menghitam, pipi yang semakin tirus, peluh di dahinya—menggambarkan betapa ia merasa tak baik sama sekali. Lantas dengan itu, Taehyung pun meraih kedua tangan Jungkook untuk digenggam. Matanya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Jungkook yang terlihat indah. Namun karena ingin segera mengakhiri interaksinya dengan Taehyung, Jungkook hanya memejam mata sebagai respon. Enggan untuk menghadap sang kekasih.

"Di kantormu tidak pernah mengadakan acara liburan bersama." Ucap Taehyung tanpa jeda namun hati-hati, ia masih memandangi wajah Jungkook yang tak memiliki ekspresi. "Kau pergi ke mana?"

Tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas—"Pantai … a-aku pergi ke sana." Akhirnya Jungkook menjawab dengan tenggorokan yang tercekat.

Helaan napas Taehyung begitu berat juga terdengar lega secara bersamaan. Ia menunduk sekilas lalu kembali menghadap kekasihnya. Tangan kanan Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut kulit halus itu. "Aku mencintaimu. Jangan sembunyikan apa pun dariku."

"_Okay_." Terucap lemah oleh bibirnya

Gemuruh hujan menemani sunyi di antara mereka. Embun terlukis di kaca jendela besar di sana. Sepertinya sebanyak apa pun Jungkook meneguk bergelas-gelas minuman beralkohol, tubuhnya tak mampu merasakan kehangatan, tak mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya, tak mampu melupakan memori-memori buruk di ingatannya, tak mampu bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Jungkook melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari pipinya. Ia lagi-lagi memaksakan sebuah senyum dan berkata, "Kau tidur saja. Aku ingin membersihkan tubuhku dulu."

Taehyung diam sejenak. Ia kembali mengamati raut wajah Jungkook yang tak dapat dibaca olehnya. "Hm, jangan lama. Kau harus segera beristirahat." Ucapnya setelah melihat Jungkook menghilang ke balik pintu kamar mandi di sana. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Jungkook, yaitu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

Sementara Jungkook pada saat yang bersamaan—berada di dalam ruangan yang beralaskan keramik dan dinding marmer bermotif abstrak nan indah. Ia berdiri diam, tak tahu mau melakukan apa. Namun setelah berpikir lama, ia pada akhirnya melakukan kegiatan yang sebelumnya merupakan sebuah kebohongan belaka untuk menghindari Taehyung.

Jungkook membuka mantel tebal dan jaket kebesaran milik Taehyung yang dikenakannya. Membiarkannya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai kering dingin yang dipijaknya. Ia lalu melukis pergelangan tangan kirinya mengikuti pola nadi yang terlihat samar di kulit menggunakan sebuah _cutter_—menggantikan luka-luka yang sudah terukir di sana tanpa meringis sekalipun seolah hal ini sudah biasa baginya. Ia kemudian membawa tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah _bathtub_ besar kosong yang ada di dekatnya.

Keran yang terbuka mengalirkan air jernih ke dalam bathtub, menyentuh jari-jari kaki Jungkook, yang terasa dingin membeku. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringatkan kembali pada memori-memori buruk yang tertanam kekal di otaknya.

Jungkook memejam mata, ia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman sembari menunggu air memenuhi bathtub dan merendam penuh tubuhnya yang masih berbalutkan kemeja dan celana denim.

Baginya Kim Taehyung adalah seorang teman hidup yang baik. Mereka telah melewati banyak kenangan indah dan masa-masa sulit bersama. Mungkin itulah yang membuat hubungan keduanya terasa semakin kuat, bahkan sangat kuat hingga sepertinya,kepercayaan pun sudah menjadi hal yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Mereka saling terbuka dan tak ada lagi rahasia yang ditutupi. Jungkook menceritakan banyak hal pada sang kekasih mengenai apa pun yang dilewatinya hari demi hari.

Tapi Taehyung tidak seperti itu.

Ia tidak terbuka, tidak menceritakan apa pun yang dilewatinya hari demi hari pada Jungkook. Ia menyimpan banyak rahasia. Dan mungkin Taehyung sengaja untuk tidak membagi rahasianya tersebut pada Jungkook karena khawatir akan menyakiti orang terkasihnya itu. Atau mungkin, karena pada masa titik jenuh hubungan mereka ini, sebenarnya Taehyung masih memiliki perasaan besar terhadap Jungkook sehingga hubungan datar mereka tak pernah diakhiri.

Tapi benarkah? Benarkah Taehyung masih mencintainya? Kalau memang benar, bagaimana dengan orang yang sering Taehyung ajak untuk _berdiskusi_ di sebuah hotel?

Bagaimana dengan aroma parfum asing yang melekat di tubuh Taehyung?

Bagaimana dengan percakapan mesra yang selalu Taehyung lakukan secara rahasia bersama seseorang melalui ponselnya?

Bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka yang semakin merenggang? Itukah bagaimana Taehyung mewujudkan perasaan cinta padanya?

Atau bagaimana dengan Kim Seokjin?

_Kim Seokjin_; seseorang yang Jungkook kenal baik yang dulu ia sebut sebagai seorang sahabat. Namun sekarang tidak lagi. Jungkook lebih memilih untuk menyebutnya sebagai pengkhianat, pendusta, manusia yang tak berperasaan. Sama seperti Taehyung.

Empat bulan yang lalu, Jungkook tak sengaja menemukan fakta bahwa Taehyung dan Seokjin memiliki hubungan yang istimewa tanpa sepengetahuannya. Hubungan itu tak dapat dikatakan sebagai hubungan istimewa seperti sahabat baik yang selalu Jungkook asumsikan. Mungkin sebenarnya lebih istimewa dari itu, bahkan sangat istimewa.

Jungkook merasa bodoh karena telah percaya pada semua sandiwara Seokjin yang memberi kesan seolah sahabat baiknya itu sangat mendukung hubungannya dengan Taehyung. Seokjin selalu berkata betapa manisnya hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung sehingga membuat ia merasa sebal karena iri. Kini Jungkook sadar bahwa mungkin pada saat itu Seokjin bersungguh-sungguh mengenai perasaannya.

Terkadang Jungkook bertanya-tanya, tak cukupkah hanya dirinya di hidup Taehyung? Namun di saat yang sama ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena pertanyaan tersebut menyadarkannya bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang dapat membuat Taehyung bahagia.

"Jungkook-_ah_, jangan lama-lama. Kau bisa terserang flu."

Namun yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Jungkook sebenarnya kenyataan bahwa ternyata hubungan rahasia antara kekasihnya dengan sahabatnya itu telah berlangsung lama. Jauh sebelum Taehyung melamarnya, mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan hidup bersama-sama dengan didasari perasaan cinta.

Jungkook merasa separuh hidupnya hanyalah bualan belaka. Ia merasa benar-benar terkhianati.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

_Aku tidak baik-baik saja._ Inginnya Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun sulit baginya untuk berbicara dalam air. Ia amati pemandangan kabur kemilau indah yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Andai saja Jungkook tidak terlalu mencintai Taehyung, mungkin ia tidak akan memiliki pikiran sebodoh ini untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Lagipula Taehyung masih memiliki Seokjin, sedangkan Jungkook?

Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook, ia berpikir bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang tak memiliki apa pun untuk dibanggakan yang bisanya hanya menyusahkan orang lain saja.

"_Kim_ Jungkook!" seruannya terdengar panik. Jungkook rindu mendengar Taehyung cemas akannya. Ia merindukan perhatian Taehyung yang dahulu selalu diberikan hanya untuknya.

"Jungkook!" ia kembali berseru, terasa luapan air kemerahan dari kamar mandi menyentuh kedua kakinya. Pintu yang terkunci itu ia banting tanpa henti menggunakan kepalan tangannya.

Jungkook selalu membayangkan bahwa jika kelak Tuhan mencabut nyawanya, ia akan berada di sebuah rumah sakit, terbaring di atas ranjang ditemani Taehyung yang setiap saat selalu di sisinya. Atau mungkin ketika ia dan Taehyung saling mendekap tubuh di atas sofa dengan suara dari film favoritnya di televisi meninabobokan hingga tertidur pulas, dan tak pernah terbangun lagi selamanya.

Tapi kenyataan selalu lebih pahit dari angan-angan yang dibuatnya. Sengaja Jungkook mengakhiri hidup dengan maksud ingin mengakhiri penderitaan batin yang selama ini telah menggerogoti hati.

Rasanya seperti tercekik. Seperti ia kehilangan seluruh tenaga di tubuhnya.

Ini saatnya. Ini saatnya untuk meninggalkan raga.

Jadi ternyata, semenyakitkan inikah? Seburuk inikah rasanya akan mati?

Tak pernah Jungkook bayangkan bahwa ia akan meninggalkan dunia dengan cara seperti ini. Inginnya ia membicarakan baik-baik hal ini dengan Taehyung dan menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada. Tapi Jungkook tidak ingin menerima kenyataan apabila Taehyung yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka akan ia dapatkan sebagai gantinya.

Maka dari itu, lebih baik ia yang menyerah. Lebih baik ia yang pergi.

Kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama Taehyung terputar di pikirannya begitu saja; saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, pertama kali saling membagi kecupan, menonton film di bioskop, membuat hidangan untuk makan malam, dan lain-lain. Bingkai demi bingkai Tuhan tunjukkan padanya; betapa manisnya hidup yang Tuhan ciptakan untuknya. Lantas Jungkook pun tersadar bahwa ia sampai kapanpun akan terus mencintai Taehyung meski perasaannya itu tak lagi terbalaskan.

Jungkook berterima kasih pada sang kekasih yang telah mengajarkannya apa arti dari merelakan dan mencintai seseorang dengan perasaan tulus.

.

.

.

_To: Taehyung_

_From: Jungkook_

_Thank you for everything_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

fin.

* * *

a/n: masih baru di fandom ini;-; maaf ya kalo ceritanya terlalu banyak narasi dan membosankan. terima kasih yang sudah membaca!

mind to leave a review? hehe;-;


End file.
